Another Chance
by ahsie
Summary: HAITUS! Seto x Jou Jou works many odd jobs then later lands himself with a better job, with higher stakes. Dangerous life threatening situations ahead. Love blossoms, but is it unrequited? Will hearts be broken?
1. Chapter 1 Ramen

**-Another Chance-**

by Plain-ahsie-Simple

Beta: Sadisticdarkbitch

Warnings for this chapter: Generally safe, however, don't blame me if you suddenly go craving for Ramen n_n

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or its characters. Don't own them, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ramen

* * *

"Welcome" a voice sang out. The brown eyed youth then moved to seat the newly arrived customers.

"What would you like today Mr. Hirashigawa? The usual?" the young waiter continued once his customer was comfortably seated.

"The usual it is blonde boy," the man in a stripped shirt replied. Then the blond went to place the order with the chef.

"Ah, Welcome" the youth said as he saw more workers on their lunch break enter the shop looking around for vacant spots. Serving Mr. Hirashigawa his 'spicy beef Udon in pig bone broth with a hard boiled egg and Japanese radish', he rushed off to serve the ladies that had just seated themselves and was gesturing for him to come.

Soon more customers came pouring into the Ramen shop round the corner of Domino city. Like every lunch hour on weekdays, the place was crowded with a queue out side the sliding doors.

Back and forth the hazel eyed teen went, taking orders then giving them to the chef who prepared the meals right on the spot. Up and down, the youth went clearing away empty bowls and chopsticks; Cleaning messes, wiping tables and refreshing empty chopstick containers.

"Phew!" Jou sighed; wiping the sweat off his forehead, lunch hour was finally over.

"Take a break Jou," the shopkeeper, Mr. Akira Nassau called out from behind the bamboo print curtain that separates the kitchen from the main dinning area.

Taking off his bandana and pocketing it, Jou ran a hand through his hair. After placing the tray which he was holding back in its place, Jou headed for the kitchen, towards his own lunch.

'Yum' Jou thought, picturing a steamy bowl of 'Ban Mian Ramen', 'Lunch, lunch, here I come!'

Pushing the bamboo print curtain aside, Jou stepped into the kitchen, untying his apron.

"Good afternoon!" Someone called out from the dining area behind him.

Jou groaned inwardly, 'Customers first' he thought and regretfully retied his apron strings, walking back out to the shop as he adjusted the bandana back on his head.

"Welcome," the young waiter greeted them bowing even before he saw the faces of his customers. "What would you like today?" he said repeating the well-practiced line with a fake wide smile till his eyes were n-shaped slits.

"Jou?" the same voice exclaimed, a tone of pleasant surprise. The said raven-haired boy burst into a huge grin upon seeing a familiar face.

"Ah? Mokuba!" brown eyes went wide with shock, but recovered quickly. "Hey kiddo, 'ya having lunch here? No school?" Jou asked the wide smile returning to grace his features, addressing the younger one with a more personal tone.

"Nope, school ended earlier today. I decided to check this place out. My friends kept going on and on about how great the Ramen is" the shorter boy chirped, sticking his thumbs up in the air to show his point. Jou had bended down on his knees to look at Mokuba eye to eye.

"Well, your friends were right 'ya know. This place was full 'ta da brim durin' lunch hour! In fact, we were so very busy just round half hour ago." Jou said, widening his eyes and increasing the volume of his voice to emphasize his point. "Ya just missed 'da crowd luckily, or else, I'm sure 'ya would have 'ta queue!"

"WE wouldn't have to queue. Only common office workers would do that." A snide cold voice butted in unexpectedly, killing the joyous mood the two younger boys had created.

"Oh, sorry Jou, I forgot to mention I asked my big brother to come along." Mokuba added, grinning sheepishly at the teenaged waiter kneeling down in front of him.

Jou had stopped breathing at the sound of that voice, but he froze over at the words 'big brother'.

Seto Kaiba was in the vicinity. The reactions of his body and common sense told him so.

'Just _great_,' Jou thought grudgingly, 'this couldn't get any worse.'

"Oh? Is this how the waiters of the famous Ramen shop behave? Keeping silent on the floor when a customer arrives?" The older Kaiba said in a tone that daunted the kneeling figure.

Abruptly, Jou got up mumbling an apology and took a step back. Mokuba shook his head at his brothers' stance of arrogance towards Jou. 'Honestly,' the little one thought 'just what is he playing at?'

Taking a breath, Jou looked up.

"Welcome to Akira Ramen Corner, may I take your orders sirs'?" he said formally, pronouncing each word carefully as he bowed again, the practiced smile on his face.

An uncomfortable silence followed soon after, interrupted gratefully by Mr. Nassau Akira himself.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba! It's such an honor to have you here," Mr. Akira appeared suddenly in front of Jou. Blocking Seto's perfect view of the blond. Who, by the way, looked so damn good in the green apron and bandana, which contrasted against his tan skin and golden hair.

With his elder brother snorting in response, the younger Kaiba decided to take hold of the talking.

"The honor is ours Mr. Akira. I have been told certain interesting things about this corner ramen shop of yours." Mokuba began stepping up to face the shop owner, despite his shorter height, the way Mokuba carried himself made him seem taller. More superior, which he was, in fact - being a Kaiba.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba," Akira said inclining his head slightly, "May I ask what these interesting things you have heard of?"

As Mokuba began his explanation, Jou blended into the background. The way that he went about it made it seem like they were discussing the explanation of a complex problem on the managing board.

There the CEO stood, his eyes seemingly focused on the pair to the front of him. In between the little gap of the two animatedly discussing pair, he could clearly see the standing figure of the hazel eyed teen.

Decked in his usual pair of faded jeans, white t-shirt with the band of green across his chest, a maroon and emerald green apron with hanging form his neck, the logo of the shop printed in lime green in the centre to where the strings were. Tied firmly around the teens' lithe waist, accentuating the blond boys' own slimness and his fragility, slowly, without knowing it, Seto Kaiba was once again getting lost in the sight of his arch-enemy.

Jou

"Big Bro?" a familiar accent reached his ears.

'Huh?' Seto thought, his train of mind snapping back into focus. Lowering his hand that was unknowingly fingering his chin to rest in his pocket, Seto turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Big Brother?" it came again.

"Yes, Mokuba?" he said in a tone that showed no hint of being surprised, or caught of guard. Something he was getting better at, it seemed so.

"Oh, I was asking if you would like to have one of the workers cook our meals right in front of us. They have that kind of services here at this shop." He repeated a touch of confusion in his voice. Wonderment at the sight of his brother's attention straying off which was an impossible feat in itself.

"Sure, whatever." Was the brunette's cool response, his stance composed, no emotion showing in his face nor eyes.

"Okay then," Mokuba said turning back to the Akira, eyeing his bother suspiciously. Seating himself at a square shaped table, with a huge space in the centre and a gap at the side, making the square incomplete. "We'll have that then." He said finalizing the order.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

And that's the end of chappie 1!

Guesses as to who will be the one who cooks the meals for them?

Hehehhehe nn

How was it?

Boring? Oh hope not… xX

But don't worry, this is just a beginning of the introduction, it is not the end! (duuh)

And I promise, loads of emotional, heart-felt chapters ahead! (much ahead, bear with me, you want the good parts, they will come, but not that soon)

But keep reading anyway!

And please…. REVIEW! (if u want to, I ain't taking a knife n pressing it to ya throat or anything) ,

Criticism most welcomed

uhhh hmmmm okay nn

FLAMES why not? Go ahead! Coz it's a form of criticism anyway ; D

Praises why thank you bows nn I have no shame

"gimme an Update!" alrighty coming up!


	2. Chapter 2 chemistry?

**-Another Chance-**

Author: Plain-ahsie-Simple

Beta: sadisticdarkbitch

Warnings for this chapter: generally safe

Hi all, sorry this chapter came later than the time that I promised. Sorry for making you all wait! No more promises about when the next chapter will be out hehehehe

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or its characters. Don't own them, sorry.

Thank you all that reviewed me, or read my ficcy!

: amyrose300, FireieGurl, bakergirl, An Anon (hehehe, sorry I didn't mean to xX) , rubisora18117, and of cause my dear beta! Thank you!

Oh, and, amyrose300, FireieGurl, bakergirl, rubisora18117 and my beta 'sadisticdarkbitch' all have accounts so check them out!

* * *

Chapter 2: Glares…Chemistry?

* * *

In the deep mountainous regions of the Mt. Fuji prefecture, a hot springs inn bustled with the tourist season activity. The proprietor and her women-in-waiting stood at the entrance, bowing and smiling, welcoming the guests that came. Once the confirmation of the reservation were complete, the host would then guide the guests to their private rooms.

Strange enough the main customers of this inn seemed to be male business men, local and foreign, taking a break form their stressful lifestyle, or just getting away for the weekend.

At times, some would even come for the night on weekdays, leaving early the next morning. This strangeness was never notice by anyone on the outside, due to the seclusion of the inn. However, for the ones who worked, or have been in the inside, seclusion and secrecy was their sanctuary.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were seating on tall comfortable stools that lined the perimeter of the square-shaped wooden table.

The space in the middle of the square-shaped table stood a flat rectangular cooking surface; several spatulas of varying sizes hung form the holder that hung above the large heated pan. On a wooden table next to the pan, ingredients of all sorts filled the bowls and plates. On the second shelve of the table was a bamboo tub of short-grained Japanese rice, two big rice bowls with Koi fish print on them and a container with a few pairs of bamboo chopsticks.

Seto was taping a slim pen-stick on his PDA screen, his hand holding the pen moving in small circular and straight patterns. Mokuba kicked his feet, swinging them back and forth, with his chin resting on his palms as he examined the sizzling rectangular flat pan in front of him.

Being a young energetic boy, Mokuba was bored very easily, and now was entertaining himself by tracing the lines of the wood of the tabletop with his finger. So entranced was he that he didn't even hear a person enter to stand in front of the sizzling pan. The sound of Seto's voice brought him out of his trance.

"Mokuba, call the mortuary and tell them to prepare two coffins." Seto suddenly said seriously looking up from his PDA, pen in one hand hanging in mid-air nearly touching the PDA screen.

"Why? What happened!" Mokuba shot up asking, alarm and confusion in his voice, as he turned to look at his brother with bewildered violet eyes.

Said brunette looked ahead with the strangest expression on his face.

After a few moments, Mokuba took his brothers' silence as a message that Seto was not going to reply, so instead of calling the mortuary - which his brother himself could have easily done - Mokuba followed his stare and found that he was looking directly at Jou.

Something inside Mokuba's brain clicked, confused.

'Is it just me, or is Seto always reacting strangely whenever Jou is around'

Seconds ticked pass and the two young men continued to stare blankly at each other. Poor Mokuba was turning his head every other second to the two teenagers, his confusion building up.

'What in the world is going on!' the violet headed youngster thought.

"Seto?" He tried, prodding his brother with a finger. No reaction from his brother.

"Jou?" He called out, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face. No reaction from him either.

He turned to look at Seto again, still the same face. He tuned to look at Jou. Both were carbon copies of each other.

"What is going on you two!" exasperated Mokuba gave a frustrated sigh and flopped himself down on the table, his hands outstretched ahead him.

Trying hard not to stomp his way out of the kitchen, Jou let out a defeated sigh

"Jou, go whip something up for the Kaiba's, my chef has gone out for his break, and you're the next person who cooks that well."

"But Mr. Akira! You can cook too!"

"No way kiddo. I can cook, but I get all nervous if it's someone like 'Kaiba' I'm cooking for, I'll end up burning everything! Go now Jou, don't keep our customers waiting!" Pushing Jou out of the kitchen, Mr. Akira added, "I'll give you a little raise on your next pay slip alright, so GO!"

What could Jou do, no way he was going to pick up a fight with his boss, getting kicked out of his only job that feeds him free food, plus supper if there was leftovers.

He found himself, staring blankly at Seto Kaiba. Its not like that filthy rich pompous ass would even _touch_ anything Jou cooked, let alone eat it.

Said moneybags was staring at Jou weirdly, after, of cause making an insulting comment about having to buy coffins of a sort.

Other than the odd fact that Seto was displaying such a un-Seto look. The staring blankly competition went on. No emotion was reflecting in the eyes of blue and brown.

On it went, until a pained yelp brought them back to their senses.

Before he knew what hit him, a sharp pain shot up his body starting from his hands.

"Ooow!" Mokuba yelped, quickly pulling back his hands. Looking down at them, Mokuba found them tomato red, and throbbing.

In a flash, Seto had him in his arms. Younger looked at older brother quizzically through teary eyes.

"If you're thinking of the hospital Kaiba, I'll tell ya 'don't be stupid'" Jou said standing in front of the older Kaiba, blocking his way.

Seto looked like he was ready to kick Jou out of his way if the mutt didn't get out of his way soon.

"Come on," the honey eyed teen said in a rush, grabbing Seto's arm, hurriedly pulling him towards the kitchen.

* * *

A sigh escaped the lips of the pale skinned youth 'Same routine, day in day out' the chocolate colored eyed boy thought as he scanned his card to unlock the door of his private penthouse condominium.

Well, the house wasn't really his, but his father's. He may as well call it his as his father was hardly home.

Peering around cautiously, Ryou Bakura found that his house was empty.

'Phew Bakura isn't home yet' Ryou thought unbuttoning his starched white school shirt and dumping it in the laundry basket.

Walking pass the full length mirror in the hall, Ryou paused, and turned to took at his topless reflection. A bandage wrapped his body at mid chest, and a few black-blue bruises near his collarbone and bellybutton.

"Yami," he repeated the thought aloud, his soft voice bounced of the walls of the huge house. Gingerly fingering a rather big bruise on his shoulder, the silver-haired youth winced, more over the memory than the pain.

Sighing once more he allowed his eyes to drift close for a few seconds, turning away from the teak bordered mirror, Ryou went to his wardrobe and got out his favorite worn out, oversized faded green turtleneck and slipped in on, stripping out of his pants, leaving him in his short navy-blue CK boxers.

With another sigh, he slowly crawled under the covers of his queen sized poster bed and drifted of to a light slumber.

* * *

"Here put him down," Jou ordered, placing a stool in front of the sink. Seto placed his brother down and Jou twisted the knob, allowing the cool water to gush over Mokuba's hands.

Filling a huge mixing bowl with the cool tap water, Jou placed it next to the aluminum sink and went off for something. Seto frowned at the retreating back of the apron-clad figure.

In no time Jou was back, a packet of tiny white grains in his hands, the label facing him so Seto couldn't read it. Twisting the pipe off, he tore open the packet and dumped its whole contents into the bowl. Gently taking Mokuba's hands, he placed them submerged in the bowl.

"What was that?" Mokuba voiced out, curious, the tears already cleared form his eyes, as he grew accustomed to the little pain.

"Salt" Jou replied, showing the packet label to both Kaiba's.

"Stupid mutt! What do you think you're doing putting my brothers' hands in salt!" anger and outrage in his voice as he quickly pulled Mokuba's hands out of the bowl.

"Salt will stop the blisters from forming and will help the burn heal faster, jerk!" Jou said tersely placing Mokuba's hands gently back in the bowl.

A tensed silence followed whereby Seto, hands tucked across his chest, and Jou, arms akimbo, exchanged glares as Mokuba just sat silently contemplating the fact that he deserved this. If only he had just kept his hands to himself.

"You're lucky it was the cooler part of the pan you touched," Mokuba looked up, not realizing the glaring competition had ended. "The side of the pan on the inside would have cooked your hands already."

The younger Kaiba shivered at that, thanking his lucky stars his arms were short.

"Does it hurt much?" Jou asked concern reflecting from his eyes as he bended down a bit to meet the raven-haired eyes.

"Not that much, anymore." Mokuba answered softly.

Another moment of silence rolled by as Kaiba shot the blond a glower which Jou took great pleasure in challenging. Thus commencing another 'who can keep their eyes open the longest' challenge.

"Sorry," Mokuba muttered, ducking his head, his chin touching his chest allowing his unruly raven bangs to shield his eyes.

"It's not your fault-"

"It aint your fault-"

Another round of exchanging daggers between ice-blue and warm-auburn, then a sniff of ignorance and a sigh of exhaustion

Seto moved his hand to pat Mokuba's head, but so did Jou, resulting in the hands of the two brushing against each other.

And yet another session of glares as they both snapped their hands back.

Sweat-drops from Mokuba

The radiating rising temperature between the two had made Mokuba look up, realizing how soon it was that the attention on him was diverted from himself to each other especially when these two met one another.

"Honestly," he muttered, forgetting his pain already. "You two have **great** chemistry" he added a tone louder.

Rewarded with fresh evil looks coming in his direction, Mokuba could be sure now that his statement got through to the glaring duo.

* * *

"**What do you mean you misplaced the orders!**" an enraged figure in a doctors white coat bellowed to the terrified nurse.

"S-s-sorry, sir, but –uh- the order for the number of orders to be sent to the gauz-"

"I _know_ what happened you _**IDIOOOT**_!" said doctor yelled, an intimidating aura glowing around his figure, his anger evident. "What I _want_ to know is _**WHY**_, was such a mistake made, **DIMWIT**!"

"…E-eeer…"

"Are you **DEAF!** I asked you a _bloody question_!" Purple eyes turned a darker shade as the hopping mad lad made a threatening move, looking as though he was about to hit the female.

Clinging onto her clipboard that was being used to shield her face, the petit-sized nurse squeaked in terror caused by her mistake, her knees shaking.

"Marik!" a feminine like voice came from behind them. Said lad stopped in mid-punch, the anger in his eyes faded away a notch at the recognition of the others presence. Taking a deep breath, Marik withdrew his clenched fist and turned around.

"Humph!" was the sound he made before stomping away, eyes stubbornly shut not wanting to meet the others' gaze, his white unbuttoned knee-length coat billowing behind him.

"Marik! Come back here." The teenager with soft features called out, "Marik!" he turned to chase his look-alike, but halted in mid-step. Turning around he patted the trainee nurses' shoulder.

"It's okay alright. I'll talk to him and explain things." Kind light violet eyes gave her a comforting gaze, with a smile; he turned around and broke into a run after the fuming one.

* * *

"Chemistry!" he thought, trudging grudgingly back home. "Honestly, has Mokuba gone bonkers!" Jou muttered to no one in particular as he kicked an empty soda tin can into the gutter, and trudged up the clanking metal staircase to the apartment he shared with his Dad on the second floor.

Twisting the doorknob of the second door with peeling blue paint, he found it unlocked.

'Dad's home' Jou thought, as he pressed his ear against the beer-stained door, trying to pick up sounds that would tell him his Dad was awake, of not.

Hearing nothing, Jou felt a small wave of relief wash over him. At least he didn't have to deal with his Dad now.

Quietly opening the door, not wanting it to creak, and then slowly shutting the door back again. Jou tiptoed in passing his snoring father on the couch, beer bottle in hand; then entered his room shutting the door silently upon entering. Flopping down onto the thin mattress he pulled out on of his textbook.

"Chemistry…" Jou said out to the white washed walls, azure-blue eyes came to mind as he smiled a small smile at the strangely nice feeling of just thinking of those blue eyes gave him. Laughing softly he began on the day's homework.

…...

To

Be

Continued

Next

Time

…..

Maaaaaaaan, sorry sorry, I took longer than I promised to upload this chapter. So sorry (again)! Not gonna promise how long I will take till the next chappie is out. No more promises, no… Oh, and… Thank you for reading! Thank you thank you! Thank you all bows. My defense for the delay? ((Aaaaaah, you don't really have to read this, I just felt like typing it P )) I had the flu, for nearly a whole week. (Thank you, germs and air-molecules for passing it to me. Not.)

I had one too many essays to submit, darn the maximum words to be 250. (I can't write that much on the stupid topic they gave! Damn the administration…)

Schoolwork is a burden on my shoulders… And, I was distracted with the fics that I am reading. XD P heheh, sowieeee bows but they were irresistible!

I had joined the 'Jounouchi Katsuya x Seto Kaiba' C2 (see my C2 groups for the link) and got pulled to read the stories there

Okay okay! Thank you for reading this chapter/ story!

Thank you!

**Please: Review, Flame, Comment, Feedback, Whatever, just tell/ask me kaaay? **

Really I'm not kidding, I **WANT** flames, that is if you got any for me nn

Oh, **Review** me too please! puppy dog eyes oo onegaaaaaaai

Alright then,

Till

Later

nn


	3. Chapter 3 Mornings

**- Another Chance -**

**Author:** PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe

**Beta:** sadisticdarkbitch

**Pairings of this fiction:** Mainly Seto x Jou, mild hints of Marik x Malik, Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, and Otogi x Honda.

**Warnings for this chapter:** generally safe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Gi Oh or its characters. Don't own them, sorry.

The language, writing styles and English of this fic is greatly influenced by the books, fictions (of all you other authors out there), materials I have read. Character information attained form websites I have stated at the end, thou I have edited it to my liking for my fiction.

Thank you all that reviewed me, or read my ficcy!

Reviewers, see the bottom

Thank you!

And now, on with it nn

* * *

**- Chapter 3: Mornings -**

* * *

The flat plasma 8 x 12 inch screen flickered a bright emerald green before the blinking white cursor appeared at the top left hand corner of the now black but glowing display.

Fat short fingers, ornamented with thick banned rings that adorned gems in oval and circular shapes of the same black color –the opal-, stabbed at the black keys of the keyboard that sat in front of the horizontal monitor. 0click0 the rectangle 'Enter' key was hit then he leaned back in the high-back black leather chair, the man rested his oversized elbows on the armrest, his fingers interlocked and flexing around the clasp of his hands.

A small, soft grunt of approval was emitted as the screen blinked again, this time its face neon blue before blinking again to the glowing black as words appeared on them –typewriter style- as thou being typed by invisible fingers.

0

_Subject: Seto Kaiba (formerly known as Seto Nanashi)_

_0 _

_Height: 189 cm_

_Weight: 67 kg_

_Blood type: A _

_Hair: Brown, hints of dark green_

_Eyes: Blue_

_0_

_Gender: Male_

_0_

_Age: 18 (as of October 25th)_

_0_

_Status: CEO, President and Owner of Kaiba Corporations_

_The youngest self-made billionaire of Japan… Maybe even the world _

_Transformed a military business company (founded by Gozaburo Kaiba) to a leading gaming corporation _

_Top High School student of Domino High_

_Known to have cold machine oil instead of blood coursing through his veins_

_Said to be a person who lives with his mask on_

0

The screen blinked blue again for a few seconds before blinking back to the same black, letters, and then words appearing again in the same fashion as before on the screen.

0

_Subject: Mokuba Kaiba (formerly known as Mokuba Nanashi)_

_0 _

_Height: 152 cm_

_Weight: 40kg_

_Blood type: O_

_Hair: Blue-Grey, hints of green_

_Eyes: Black-Blue _

_0_

_Gender: Male_

_0_

_Age: 13 (as of July 7th)_

_0_

_Status: Little brother and only family of Seto Kaiba_

_Top Jr. High school student of Domino Jr. High _

_His academic level surpasses those of his age_

_Soul heir to Kaiba Corporations, Kaiba fortune and land _

Said computer screen blinked blue once again, and then with a few clicks of the keyboard, it turned off. Leaving the man with bejeweled fingers and a sinister smile - in darkness

* * *

The sweet cheerful sound of children's laughter filled the crisp spring air, perfumed by all the different flowers at full bloom, but mostly – by the Sakura. Petals of white, pink and red color the ground like the rain's drizzle on a pavement sidewalk. The sturdy short trunks of the trees lining the playgrounds' edge, like a ring of power that protects the innocent souls playing within it.

Two kids, one a blond, the other a raven, chased each other. Ducking underneath the jungle gym, the blond paused to turn around, shock clearly written on his face when he saw the shorter raven headed one just and arms length away. Dashing across the sandpits he went, putting more distance between them, giggling when he saw the look of disappointment, then determination on his long-messy black haired friend who quickly ran after him. Weaving through the swings, both boys laughed breathlessly as they peered at each other behind the thin pole's holding the suspended seats held by chains – catching their breaths.

"Cant catch me!" the fair-haired boy shouted, running of again not before stumbling over his feet. The younger one gave a shout of protest, grinning in response as he gave chase. Laughing and laughing, the tan skinned boy ran while looking behind his shoulder at his smaller playmate. Not looking where he was heading, the blond bumped and crashed into someone, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

The blond, dazed as he found himself seated on something warm and breathing. 'Huh' the boy thought as he looked down. Deep blue eyes met bright hazel ones. The wide, light brown eyes blinked once, twice, soon losing himself in those orbs framed with dark chocolate lashes. Ice blue eyes stared back at the one on top of him, whose golden lashes were longer and thicker, despite his masculine gender.

The sun seemed to shine brighter and brighter as he stared back. Soon, his entire vision was filled with the pale yellow light – blinding him. Then brighter, till it was starch white. And white was all he saw.

* * *

Thick-long lashes blinked a few times, sleepily, to reveal ginger-brown irises beneath half-lidded eyes. Yawning, the mentioned holder of said ginger-brown eyes stretched out his limbs beneath the thin blanket. Sleep filled chocolate eyes glanced over at the green alarm clock, 4.25am, the luminous hands and numbers of the clock showed.

Another yawn escaped the blonds' thin lips as a lazy arm slung over to grab the rectangular green device and switching off the alarm before it rang. Tossing the ticking object back onto his thin mattress, Jou Katsuya brought himself up to a sitting position, tucking his cold feet underneath his legs, warming them.

Raising his eyebrows, he looked out the small curtain-less window, the sun had yet to rise. Thinking back about the dream he had, he realized it had faded away, leaving him only with the memory of piercing blue eyes, and a playground.

"Strange dream," he mumbled, taking a deep breath to hopefully clear his groggy mind from said dream, yet, the faint smell of alcohol tingled his nostrils instead.

'Eeeew' Jou thought scrunching up his nose in distaste. Wasting no more time, Jou quickly got up.

Grabbing what books he needed for school that day and placing them into his tattered backpack, then depositing said bag next to his door before getting his toothbrush and a change of clothes - heading for the bathroom.

'Damn morning paper route' the tired teen thought grudgingly as he shivered underneath the cold water.

'D-damn cold water'

Chattering teeth, and ten minutes later Jou was creeping silently out the door, not wanting to get caught by his snoring father –beer bottle in hand, and heading down towards the main paper stand at the bus interchange.

0

* * *

0

Ti-ti-tit ti-ti-tit ti-ti-tit ti-ti-tit ti-ti-tit ti-ti *SMASH*

A tanned skinned arm lay now unmoving over the thin digital alarm clock. Its owner, had awoken for only a few seconds to silence the damned piece of mechanics, and had retreated back beneath the warm covers of his large queen sized bed to the depths of his interrupted slumber. Only spiky strands of black, red and yellow clearly visible against the pale blue of the thick comforter sheets, as the rest of said tri-color haired person lay contented and dormant under the covers.

"Muuphhh…" was the muffled sound came from somewhere near the middle of the bed. Amethyst eyes opened a slit to gaze at the face in-front of him. Holder of those enchanting orbs sighed a contented sigh, then giggled, a pretty blush staining his child-like face. Who wouldn't be contented after certain events that took place last night?

A muscular arm had crept up to claim the younger at his waist, pulling the demure teen towards his body, spooning him. Not protesting, the younger snuggled up, pressing his back further to the warmth on his back, resting his silken raven tresses on the others broad shoulder.

The deep timbre of chuckling came from the one behind him. Half-lidded crimson orbs looked down at the satisfied face of his lover and smiled before stooping down slightly to kiss his forehead, his lovers' blonde and claret bangs tickling his nose. Lower the crimson eyed teen ventured, his taught lips skimming across the side of the smaller ones' face till he found what his hungry lips were looking for.

Claiming his light in a fiery, yet gentle kiss - his domination over the thin pink lips of his innocent one.

'_Biaw_' Yami whispered possessively through their mind link and Yugi shivered visibly as the other's thick wet tongue snaked out, teasing the slit of his smooth lips. Demanding entrance

_ah!_ Yugi started breathlessly, parting the doors of his insides, as his dark slipped into his hot and welcoming cavern. Sighing into the mouth of the other, then gasping when the venturing tongue had somehow managed to pull at yugi's smaller more silk-like one into his yami's territory.

A strangled muffled moan came from deep in the younger ones throat as he squirmed slightly – eyelids squeezed themselves; well with what Yami Atemu was doing it was no surprise. Smirking against his suction hold of the lithe smooth fleshy organ, whose owner was pleasantly leaning further back into Yami's back, the same arms that pulled him close now encircling his body in an embrace – crimson orbs lazily opening slightly, drinking in the sight of his fidgeting embarrassed soul-mate.

Feeble and in no control, Yugi knew that surrender was the only option against someone as dominating and as the control hungry Atemu. Giving up his squirming and failing struggles, he let himself go, allowing the old Egyptian pharaoh to drown him with his overfilling worship for the smaller ones lips.

School? Oh yeah, don't they have school today?

Well, school just had to wait…

Heheheh

* * *

Faint puffs of small white clouds formed as Jou cycled uphill, towards the sophisticated part of Domino city. Like other places, houses of the rich and famous were built atop a hill or highland, giving them a vantage view point. Jou was practically panting when he finally reached the somewhat level ground, where the mansions, bungalows and terraces lined the street.

Slotting the newspapers into the letter slots build into their fortress like walls and gates, or passing them to butlers and maids whom at times were waiting by the entrance. By the time Jou reached the last mansion, which was by far the hugest, most lavishly decorated with colossal fountains and gardens, Jou had caught his breath but was now really bushed.

Not even bothering to look up at such an impressive house, Jou reached into his basket, took out a paper and headed towards the side of the enormous double gates.

Peering out from behind the velvet-burgundy curtains of the second floor foyers' tall stained glass windows, Seto Kaiba saw a pleasant sight he was not expecting this early in the morning. There standing in front of his massive titanium steel gates, a khaki brown sling bag over his right shoulder donning a neon-green visor, was none other than Jounouchi Katsuya.

It had to be Jou, 'Who else in this neighborhood has such attractive blonde hair' the young CEO mused to himself, unaware that he had just used the word 'attractive' and Jou in the same sentence. Not far behind the attractive blonde, standing steady with a basket half-filled with rolled up newspapers hooked on the front and back, was a black bicycle.

Straining to see the teen better, he saw that his normally bright round eyes were drooping, a tired expression painting his lightly-tanned face. Jou had dropped a newspaper into the wide letter slot and was mounting the bicycle. With what seemed like a sigh, he kicked the stand back, and placed a foot on the pedal. Pushing forward on one foot, he took off speeding downhill on the side of the street, safe from cars. Well in this case of being in the uptown area – sleek black limousines and sporty convertibles.

* * *

Kicking up the dried autumn leaves, young Ryou made his way to school, a troubled sigh leaving his lips - correction, his bruised lips with a slight red cut to them. Kicking a aluminum soda can into the gutter, the metal making a soft clanking sound as it hit metal.

It was way too early to leave for school, but Ryou needed to get out of the house, just away from that place, as far as he could get.

Another defeated sigh, shaking his head and shoving his cold hands into the pockets of his thick, deep cherry, Gianni Versace wool coat. The long sleeves thankfully covering the bandages on his arm.

'What's his problem if I'm sleeping when he comes home?' Ryou mussed, confused and slightly worried, ducking his head examining the pavement as he recalled last night's events.

* * *

**000 -Flashback- 000**

* * *

0Kra-CHANG0 the sound of glass hitting a cement wall resounded through the quiet apartment, stirring the young fair-headed boy from his nap. Dark chocolate eyes blinked the sleep out of his eyes as another crashing sound made itself known, this time – closer.

Thick long lashes flew open, another crash, right outside his bedroom door. Ryou knew the foreboding was ahead, he recognized the signs just too well now.

'Y-yami's home' he thought, gripping the covers beneath him, fear starting to course through his veins. His breath quickening, leaving his mouth in pants

"Aaarrgghhh!" came a distressed yell of a drunkard, a drunkard by the name of Yami Bakura.

0SL-AM0 Ryou's bedroom door slammed open, if not for the high quality of the materials, it surely would have been knocked off its hinges. Angry, ragged breathing came from the doorway.

"Ryoooooou" a menacing voice called out in a sing song tone, a chuckle filled with malevolence came soon after. Taking another swig from the beer bottle in his hand, stumbling forward.

'Not again. No. Not again.' Ryou thought, his eyes widening further as he backed into the headboard. Tears threatening to cloud his vision as Bakura loomed forward, an unnerving grin on his shadowed features.

A whimper, and another chuckle, and the nightmare starts.

TBC…

* * *

Hahaha, my resources seeee:

my appologize,due to some idiotic document manager, the links just wont damning appear when i upload or save changes. anyway, its the absolouteanime website under yu-gi-oh , i also used an online egyptian hieroglyphs's dictionary as well as an online Japanese-English dictionary

Ahahhaha, a cliff-hanger somewhat yeah nn

O0o0oh, the yami x yugi bit is for my dear beta, a rabid yxy fan hope u liked it!

So there, sorry to keep you all waiting for the juicy parts (was this chap juicy?), but well, good things are worth the wait no? hehehehe so wait longer and you'll get the oozing with gravy piece of meat that's coming your way. 0drool0

If anyone bothered to read me authors' profile, I believed I've said that I was down with food poisoning, and only fully recovered a week later. Then got hit with the bad flu bug and cough, another week. Then school started. Owch.

Was sick at some point when I was typing this. Owch. Hehhehe well hopefully I'll update sooner next time pray for me that I'll be blessed with speed

Later then. Ja mate ne nn

Oh and _please_, **REVIEW, COMMENT, FLAME** whatever just tell me yeah!

Thank ya! bows n waves

Reviews…

AngelofTheo – wow eh? Hows this one? "Wowie" ! and yeah, Jou didn't really eat the ramen, but just hold on, I'll give you Jou eating nn

Shadow of a Shadow – Ryou bruises. Get the idea now?

Dragonmaster1703 – may your attention stay on this fic!

Amyrose300 – there you go Amy like it?

Animegurl088 - smilez

Rubisora18117 – well, no Malik n yami in this chappie, hopefully the next? Please do point out any errors I missed thanks!

FireieGurl – here )

Vampyre neko – Thank You! Good luck with your fics!

Baker girl - D

Ps… I am very VERY **V.E.R.Y** pissed with document manager,. Bloody blood sucker! Urgh! Why is it that everytime I upload my chap there they delete all amy astericks, equal-signs, triangle brackets, underscores and even my tab-ing and double spacing! Urgh! My story don't look preety and organized that way! **Does anyone know how to avoid this?** Its really annoying me! **HELP ME.**


	4. Chapter 4 With dawn it brings

**- Another Chance -**

**Author:** PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe

**Beta:** sadisticdarkbitch (that's sadistic (underscore) darkbitch)

**Warnings for this chapter:** generally safe for 13 / 14 and above, explicit language (curses, swears etc)

Sorry I'm taking really long to update. But as you all can see, I update every once in between a month or 2 1/2weeks. So well, I'll try to speed thing up, taking Moondalian as an example (I wanna be able to update loyally like you!).

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Yu Gi Oh or its characters, however this storyline is MINE.

All that reviewed Thank you!

And now, on with it n.n

* * *

**- Chapter 4: With Dawn It Brings A New Beginning -**

* * *

The sound of a distant alarm clock reached Jou's ears as he climbed off the black bicycle, wheeling it to the main newspaper stand, leaning it against one side of the structure. A tired sign escaping his lips as he shut his eyes for a short moment, allowing the morning sounds of birds chirping in the trees and the sizzling of food cooking wash over him.

Entwining his fingers together then turning his palms to face skywards, he brought them up and above his head, stretching the muscles of his arms. The blond then held onto one of his shoed foot, his arm reaching behind his back to hold the foot at hip level, one knee bent making him balance on one leg. Slowly bending down, still on one leg, Jou touched the cement floor with his other hand. He did the same this time holding the other foot.

"Warming up there Jou?" a kind motherly voice called from somewhere to the front left of said teen. With both feet back on the solid dirty cement ground, Jou looked ahead to see Mrs. Yamato leaning against the same wall the black bicycle was leaning on, a slim hand resting on her rounded tummy. A smile crept onto his exhausted face, savoring the feeling of being loved whenever he was in Mrs. Yamato's presence.

"Nah, more like warming down actually" Jou replied moving forward to stand closer to the jet-black haired young mother, his trade-mark grin adorning his features. Nadeshiko Yamato looked up at the boy, despite her being years his senior, she was a half a head shorter than him. Well, she was rather short to begin with. Her pregnancy had given her a more mature and motherly look; compared to the immature and carefree look she used to have a year back when she first met Jou.

"Well then, what are you waiting for standing here behind the stand? Trying to kill time lazy bum?" Mrs. Yamato said teasingly, peering at Jou beneath her short raven bangs, wagging her finger at him accusingly. This woman loved joking with the brown eyed ruffian. Something about the way he reacted when teased entertained her, so here we have someone who would look out for opportunities to do so, such as now.

"_Hey_!" Jou shouted in protested, stepping forward a pout on his face as he glared accusingly at the pregnant woman. "I only _just_ came back from paper route, my legs are aching because of that _damned_ uphill private property area, and **I'm hungry**!" Jou exclaimed, giving up his angry frown for a cute pout at the last two words.

Mrs. Yamato laughed, the sound melodious, lighting her face up as she slowly pushed herself off the wall to stand on her wooden Japanese shoes, sock-clad feet. Reaching up with one hand, she playfully ruffled Jou's golden tresses, as messy and disheveled it seemed to look like, Mrs. Yamato was always amazed at how soft and silky they actually were.

"Come on in '_Son'_," she said, beckoning him to enter the little back room of the main newspaper stand. 'Son', as she had used to call Jou, was rather of a pet name, seeing how close Jou and Mrs. Yamato were. Mr. Yamato had initiated the affectionate name calling at first.

The cute pout that was still on his face faded away giving in to a cherry smile as Jou helped Mrs. Yamato up the few steps, holding her hand, helping to support the extra weight gained from the now 5 months pregnancy.

* * *

_SL-AM_ Ryou's bedroom door slammed open, if not for the high quality of the materials, it surely be knocked off its hinges. Angry, ragged breathing came from the doorway.

"Ryoooooou" a menacing voice called out in a singsong tone, a chuckle filled with malevolence came soon after. After taking another swig from the beer bottle in his hand, a frighteningly familiar figure stumbled toward the young one.

'Not again. No. Not again.' Ryou thought, his eyes widening further as he backed into the headboard. Tears threatening to cloud his vision as Bakura loomed forward, an unnerving grin on his shadowed features.

A whimper, another chuckle, and the nightmare starts.

The sound of breaking glass came right next to the shivering youth frozen on the bed. Wincing as the loud piercing sound impaired his hearing temporarily. In the next split second, Ryou found himself on the floor toppling over in shock.

Why did his Yami have to get so addicted to liquor he didn't know, all he knew was that it had a bad effect of him. Well, didn't alcohol make people act in ways they never would when sober. For Bakura, he'd turn into a maniacal psychopath that acted rather violently to the only person he would ever care about.

"Ryou?" Bakura called out again, a puzzled tone in his voice. Ryou's breath hitched, as he tried to scamper away from where he was, right in-front of the drunk at his feet. Ryou moved one way and Bakura moved another, and by some bad luck, they bumped into each other.

"_Where is my Ryou!_" Yami Bakura sneered at Ryou's face, hoisting him up by the collar of his green turtleneck when he saw Ryou's crouching form. Confusion wrote itself on Ryou's knitted eyebrows. 'I _am_ Ryou' he thought staring blankly at Bakura, looking at him more closely, Ryou noticed how his eyes would zoom in and out of focus, his whole body swaying slightly as he held onto the smaller boy.

'He's _really_ drunk' Ryou thought again as Bakura swayed once more dropping him suddenly to the ground, looking around frantically for the 'Ryou' that he '_couldn't'_ see.

"**WHERE is he! WHAT did you do to him?"** Bakura said, his voice gaining in volume and rageas he stepped closer to Ryou who was backing away. Bakura's eyes which were normally a light purple and brownish hue were now blood red. The anger in his eyes increased rapidly, while tendrils of shadow magic energy created an intimidating aura around him.

"Y-yami, I _am_ Ry-"

"**WHERE IS HE!"** Bakura hollered interrupting Ryou as he swung a fist blindly and it connecting with Ryou's stomach. Pain flashed across the younger boy's features before he landed on the floor with a thud.

"_**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"**_ Bakura yelled in Ryou's face, grabbing him roughly, holding his slender arms in a death grip. Large eyes squeezed themselves shut in pain, a whimper escaping him. Ryou didn't bruise that easily, but with the amount of pressure Bakura was applying, he was sure it would be bruised in the morning.

"Yami!" Ryou called out, hoping to reach his drunken, darker half, but to no avail, not even his own Hikari's voice could snap him out of his drunken state. Glazed over blood red eyes stared at him, gripping harder unfeelingly. "_YAMI_!" he tried again, suddenly he was flying through the air hitting a wall upon impact. Grimacing, Ryou turned to look up at Bakura.

_**Slap**_ A large heavy hand came flying towards Ryou's face, then a sharp stinging pain was felt at his right cheek. Soft chocolate eyes flew open as tears came to those eyes. Bakura had slapped Ryou, though he was drunk, and didn't recognize Ryou at the moment, Bakura's actions still hurt Ryou inside. There was something about having been slapped at that had a stronger effect on ones' heart than the physical self.

Bakura raised his hand again, Ryou was ready for this and raised his arms up to protect his face and neck. _Thonk_ The pain hard and heavy above his right ear on his head, apparently Bakura decided to knock Ryou's head with his knuckles instead.

"Ooow!" Ryou yelped, before he could recover, Bakura has landed a kick in his abdomen earning an 'ooof' from Ryou as he doubled over falling to his knees. Another punch came sailing into his shoulder, a kick to his back, another hard punch to his side.

Ryou couldn't make any sounds anymore; he was on the brink of loosing unconsciousness, his vision zoning in and out of focus. Bakura screamed something incoherent before giving one last sharp kick, a sickening crack, and he stormed out of the bedroom.

Ryou gasped out, his eyes rolling back tears brimming in them threatening to spill. Gasping over again, trying to fill his lungs with the needed oxygen. Rolling over, Ryou got to his knees, breathing harshly.

Why did his Yami have to be like that, Ryou could never tell, from the moment his dark revealed himself to Ryou, their mental link had a locked and bolted barrier between them, Ryou felt incomplete like that. He had gotten used to the feeling, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Every time, after something like this happened, and when Ryou finally lost unconsciousness, he would float over to the barrier, and lean against it. His heart throbbing with pain echoing the pain in his body, he'd bang on the door yelling for Bakura, he'd pound on it until his hands bled, till he lost his voice. No matter how much he begged or cried, Yami Bakura would never open the barrier.

Regaining his breath, Ryou struggled up despite his body screams of protests. The shouting and crashing sounds that were coming from outside came to a stop, followed by the sound of someone flopping down to the ground.

_Yami?_ Ryou tried calling out. _Daijoubu?_

No response

Heh, well, hell would have frozen over if Bakura had responded over the link. Limping outside, Ryou grabbed a thick white blanket from his cupboard on the way out. Bakura lay on the floor of the living room, sprawled out next to the sofa set, half his body resting on it. Sighing, Ryou somehow managed to drag his yami's body onto the sofa.

"Where?... Ryou…" Bakura muttered in his sleep, a frown on his features, his breath reeked of alcohol. Sighing again, Ryou placed the blanket over his dark's body, tucking him in.

"Bakura?" Ryou called out loud, and through his mind link, knocking on the barrier, a coldness engulfing his heart every time he faced it. Bakura merely grunted and snuggled deeper into the covers. Sighing Ryou leaned down, kissing his yami's forehead, staying there for a while, enjoying the feel of his yami breathing beneath him. Knowing he'd never get to be this close to his dark when the other was awake and sober. Sighing again Ryou pushed back, not noticing a few drops of blood dripping onto the blanket, and the slight smudge of blood on Bakura's forehead.

Retreating back into his room, Ryou didn't bother to change out of his green turtle neck and short blue CK boxers, both of which had blood stains on them, just throwing himself onto the covers falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yami watched his Hikari enter the kitchen yawing, looking so damn cute when he did so. Yugi walked slowly, taking small steps, Yami couldn't help but frown at this strangeness as the bacon sizzled in the pan. Sitting himself down, Yugi squirmed a good deal before giving up, grabbing a seat pillow and settling on it. Yami raised his eyebrows spooning the bacon, eggs and baked beans onto a plate, then going over to the table and placed it down in front of Yugi.

"Is anything the matter?" Yami asked as Yugi picked up a fork and spoon, looking up, his wide amethyst eyes staring imploringly at Yami, cuteness and innocence radiating off him.

"Hmmm?" Yugi sounded, he had just spooned some beans into his mouth, the utensil still at his lips.

"You were squirming a good deal just now," Yami tried again, putting a bowl of fresh strawberries, grapes and apple slices down, picking up a can of whipped cream, squirting a generous amount into another bowl. Yugi's face turned a deep red fuchsia when Yami mentioned him squirming.

"Uuuuuuhm, well, I'm just, well, aaaaahh…" Yugi tried getting the question out, only resulting in the blush on his cheeks getting darker and darker.

Seeing that Yugi was not making any sense with his words, Yami decided to pry into his light's memories. Peeping slightly Yami saw a glimpse of last night's events, the rough pounding he did onto his light, no prep, no lube. The screams and moans. The-

It was Yami's turn to blush now, the blush not really suiting the mature face of the pharaoh.

"Aaah," Yami started, settling down beside his light with his own plate of food. "Sorry, does it still hurt aibou?" Yami said, the blush leaving his cheeks, but not leaving Yugi's.

"Uhm, well, walking hurts a little, and sitting well, uuh…" Blushing even darker, if that was possible, ducking his head down staring at his sock-clad feet.

Yami leaned down, and sneaked a kiss on his hikari's cheek, easily placing his hand on his lights abdomen, caressing the area slowly.

_Gomen, ne. Yuugi _Yami said softly thru his link, letting a warm healing energy seep out of his hand, soaking into his lights abdomen. Yugi's eyes fluttered to a close at the comforting feeling, the soreness and pain fading away with each passing second.

"Arigato, Yami." Yugi whispered leaning against his dark's chest, breathing deeply, regaining his breath as the pain dissipated. Yami's hand didn't leave his tummy, instead the other hand reached out for a strawberry, dipping it in the cream and offering it to his hikari's thin cute lips.

Giggling Yugi opened his lips licking the cream a bit, Yami's breath hitched. Yugi then opened his mouth wider, taking in half the berry, sucking on it then slowly biting it.

_Yuugi… You better stop that_ Yami said breathlessly through his mind link

_Stop what?_ Yuugi asked innocently, licking the berry again.

_Stop the way you are eating the strawberries or I might just be taking you right here on the breakfast table_ Yami gasped when his lights tongue licked at the cream off his fingers, images of last night, only this time replayed on the table in front of them flooded the link.

Yugi, seeing what his Yami was talking about 'eeeped' and his blush returned full force, pulling away from Yami's fingers. Yugi stared at his eggs and bacon before wolfing them down and rushing off to school, the front door slamming.

_Creak, patter patter patter… Smooch... Zoom Slam_

* * *

Jou rubbed his hands in glee, a steaming bowl of beef ramen in a hot and spicy soup, complete with vegetables and half a hard-boiled egg. Taking a deep breath, inhaling the smells of the food that lay in front of him, gazing at the yellow, red, and orange colors of the soup, the deep brown of the beef, the pale white-yellow of the noodles. The green veggies and white and yellow egg, Jou drooled, literally,on the table.

_Thonk_ "Don't drool silly! Eat up already!" Ms. Yamato knocked him on the head passing Jou a pair of blue chopsticks and a matching soup spoon. She grinned at the image Jou made, it was like a traveler lost in the desert who had suddenly stumble on an oasis.

"It-taakimaaaasu!" Jou called out, picking up the bowl Jou took a long deep sip of the soup, placing it back down on the table with a slurp and an '_Aaaaaaaaahh'_. With his chopsticks, he picked up a mouth full of noodles bringing it high up, the steam radiating off the bouncy noodles in white-gray tendrils. Blowing slightly, Jou put the chopsticks into his mouth, and slurped all the noodles in, looking like a human vacuum cleaner.

Leaning back, Jou allowed the tastes to invade his senses as he closed his eyes. The chewy texture of the noodles melted slowly in his mouth, blending well with the spicy creamy taste of the soup. Chewing for a few seconds, Jou swallowed and punched the table top. Jou stared at Mrs. Yamato with wide, tearing eyes.

"_Oooooiiiissshiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_" Jou exclaimed, his voice sounding like that off a high-school girl squealing. "Honto ni, oooooooiiissshhiiiiiiiii!" Tears poured down his cheeks like rivers as he expressed his overwhelming gratitude for the ramen. Ms. Yamato just shook her head, chuckling at Jou's antics.

"Just eat up you poor deprived child," She said grinning weirdly, then leaned towards Jou smiling. Jou was more than happy to oblige, and started to dig in.

* * *

"Oohaaayooooogozaaiii—" _Crash Pang __**Boom**_

The sounds came surrounding him suddenly as he entered the main office of the hospital building. Malik blinked once, then twice, then repeatedly but it still didn't help kick the sleep dust away. Looking up slowly, a dazed expression on Malik's face as he stood facing his fuming Yami.

Wait, fuming was an understatement, Marik no Yami had bags under his eyes, a demented look on his face, his breathing in pants, steam coming out of his ears and nostrils. His usually tan skin had turned a darker shade of deep red.

"Haaaa?" Blink blink

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" The desk phone flew and met its fate with the concrete wall behind Malik. A broken splinter flew back in the opposite direction; one particular large sharp shard flew by Malik's neck.

"Aaahh?" Malik said, his blurry sleep fogged head felt a jolt somewhere, but his brain didn't register. Marik had proceeded to pick up the latest installment of the range of _Fujitsu_ laptop, about to send in crashing, meeting the same fate as the phone. Something in Malik snapped, all his important documents and records which he had uploaded and saved into, which was why he was so zoned out this morning, he had bloody hell stayed up till 3am in the morning.

"Yamiii!" Malik was taking hold of his dark within the split second, his lithe hands grabbing the laptop from his dark's vicious hands hugging it protectively to his chest. Dazed, Malik placed the laptop into it's protective casing and into a drawer, in a half-sleep trance.

Without warning, a chair flew into the air, it hit the wall opposite Malik, but being plastic, it didn't break, it bounced of the wall, and came flying straight towards Malik. The young doctor just stared, his brain not getting the signals of danger as the chair came closer and closer to him.

_Thump_. A few seconds later, a stunned Hikari was on the floor.

"_Uuunnh!_" Was the sound that came from Malik, finally his brain sent the messages of pain to his body. Malik felt his head throbbing where the chair had hit him; he also noted a sharp stinging pain at the side of his neck. Groaning, Malik tried to get up only to have his sense of sight swaying.

"**Malik!**" His ears registered someone calling him; suddenly strong arms enveloped him, easily hoisting his body up. Malik groaned in response, his head spun even more as the person suddenly picked him up. Grabbing the shirt-clad muscular chest next to him, trying to get balance over his swaying world.

"_Iiitaaaaiii_" the younger man moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. What in the world hit him, he tried to remember and giving it up as it only worsened his headache. He felt his body being placed onto a soft surface, another's presence settling close next to him. Another groan escaped his lips as he struggled to open his eyes.

Squinting past the bright morning light, he saw a shadow looking over him, slowly as his eyes focused to take in the features of the person. Wild spiky pale blond hair filtered the sunlight creating an odd halo surrounding said person's head, dark tan skin and slanted deep dark violet eyes filled with worry.

"Y-yaamii?" Malik whispered, the sound sounded like a pained mewl, whimpering as he felt another jolt of pain. Damn thing that hit his head, Malik tried to get up only to be push gently down by his dark. Large calloused hands fingered the bruising lump on his light's left forehead; Malik bit back a yelp pressing himself deeper into the plush sofa avoiding the touch which was gentle, yet painful to him.

"W-what hit m-me—_ooowww_" Malik moaned in pain, seeing his Yami's worried face. Malik's vision began to sway again, he made an unsteady 'Ooooooohh' Grabbing his Yami's arms, his breathing hitching.

Bad, bad, he was loosing it, his grip on his Yami's arms weakening. Darkness began to eat at his vision, darker and darker, he heard someone calling out to him, but that voice faded away as he sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

ToBeContinued

**Japanese Word translator **

(If I'm wrong in any of these words, please tell me so) 

Itai It hurts

Hikari Light (What the darker half's address their lighter half's at times)

Yami Dark (same, vice-versa)

Gomen Sorry

Gomen ne (the 'ne' at the end is just like an addition. It can mean 'right?' or 'ok?' or 'hey?' depending on the word(s) before it)

Ita-kimasu partake (what is usually said before a meal)

Oishii Delicious

Honto ni Really

Daijoubu Are you alright

Ohayogozaimasu the long formal way of saying 'Good morning' you can just say 'Ohayo' (informal).

Aibou Partner

**-Requests-**

**AngleofTheo** wants Jou eating Ramen. note to self : Make the damn scene. and I did!

**Moondalian** wants more detail in the yami x Hikari pairings. So was that enough detail for you? Hehehe : P you had wanted more Marik x Malik, there ya go n.n

Thank you all that reviewed me, or read my fiction: **mirokulover269, fanfiction net fan,SetoxJoey4ever, Moondalian, AngelofTheo, bakergirl.**

And everyone who read but didnt review thanks for the hits n.n

**PS: HELP HELP! Is there **_**anyone**_** out there who understands the document manager thing. Im having problems with it, i **_**still**_** dont know how to double space. -cross eyes- it even takes away the spacing (space bar) away sometimes!**

**Thank ya all! Please, R & R !**


	5. Chapter 5 Not what it seems

**- Another Chance -**

**Author:** PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe

**Beta:** sadisticdarkbitch (that's sadistic (underscore) darkbitch)

**Warnings for this chapter:** Explicit language

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Yu Gi Oh or its characters, however the storyline is MINE.

Thank you all that reviewed me, or read my ficcy!

Thank you!

And now, on with it nn

* * *

**- Chapter 5: Things are not always as what they seem -**

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast!" Jou called out, waving to the couple across the street. Spinning on his heel, he began a slow jog towards school, humming a tune.

Jou couldn't help but smile; he loved school really, though he would sooner rip his favorite shirt than admit it out loud. No matter how playful or rowdy he may seem outwards, Jou knew the importance of having an education.

Besides, if he really paid attention to what the teacher said, he found that he could easily get it. The only problem was, by the time school started, he usually starts feeling sleepy and tired, and paying attention took a great deal of concentration which Jou lacked. The energy, which he had used up, having woken up before dawn and cycled around more that half of Domino delivering papers.

Truth be told, when his parents were still together and they were a happy family, he was a top student. Jou would always laugh at the thought of him being in the top 5 of his class, which was the best class of the standard ranking. Well, about 6 years ago being able to even top his class was no joke. It was a visible goal that Jou had indeed achieved on several occasions.

Jou sighed as he turned his gaze to the sky, wisps of white smudging the deep red-orange hues that painted the earth's ceiling. How he missed those days, when his only worry was pleasing his parents.

* * *

Dual colored eyes blinked open, glaring at the sunshine that poured into the living room. _Living room _The spiky haired man thought. _How the hell did I get here?_

Bakura sniffed, a scent tickled his nostrils. The familiar iron scent - of blood. The scent was really faint, but really close as Bakura sniffed again, still in his reclined position under the thick white blanket on the couch.

Bakura didn't move but merely looked around him, trying to find the source of the scent. He didn't feel any pain so the blood wasn't from his body either. _At times when you look everywhere but still can't find the answer, what you seek is usually right underneath your nose._ Raising an eyebrow, Bakura looked down at the white cloth the covered his chest.

One, two, three, four, five red colored circular shapes painted the cloth, varying in size; the smallest being a sprinkle, the largest being a glob the size of his thumb. Bakura sniffed the stained blanket frowning. The scent of the blood was familiar to him. Sticking out the tip of his tongue, Bakura licked at the dried blood; tasting it, allowed Bakura to know who the person was.

An image of Ryou filled his head. Bakura gasped, the most recent memories of his light at the time the blood dripped came flooding in his head. Since the owner of said blood was his other half and recognizing the blood by taste had triggered an onslaught of visualized memories.

"_Ooow!" Ryou yelped, before he could recover, Bakura has landed a kick in his abdomen earning an 'ooof' from Ryou as he doubled over whimpering and falling to his knees. Ryou gritted his teeth, stopping the scream that his body wanted to let out. Another punch sailing into his shoulder, a kick to his back, another hard punch to his side, Ryou had stuffed his baggy shirt into his mouth muffling the sounds he was making._

_Ryou couldn't make any sounds anymore soon after more punches came his way, clawing sharp fingers attacked his body, he was on the brink of loosing unconsciousness, his vision zoning in and out of focus and his breath coming in quick short gasps. Bakura screamed something incoherent again before giving one last sharp kick a sickening crack sounded, and he stormed out of the bedroom._

The memories then shifted scene to the barrier Bakura placed between his mind link with Ryou, a flashback of older memories on Ryou's part.

_-  
Every time, after something like this happened, and when Ryou finally lost consciousness, he would float over to the barrier, and lean against it. His heart throbbing with pain echoing the pain in his body, he'd bang on the door yelling for Bakura, he'd pound on it till his hands bled, till he lost his voice, till he was dried out of tears to cry. No matter how much he begged or cried, Yami Bakura would never open the barrier for him.  
-_

Shit shit shit shit shit. Bakura hated seeing his light like this. _Shit_!

_Yami! Ryou tried calling out. Daijoubu?_

Why was he asking is **I** was okay? Bakura thought, his head in a swirl, why had he hurt his light again?

_Bakura lay on the floor of the living room, sprawled out next to the sofa set, half his body resting on it. Sighing, Ryou somehow managed to drag his yami's body onto the sofa._

_"Where?... Ryou…" Bakura muttered in his sleep, a frown on his features, his breath reeked of alcohol. Sighing again, Ryou placed the blanket over his dark's body, tucking him in._

I was _drunk_. Bloody fucking shit! I was drunk! Bakura slapped his forehead when he felt the slight smudge of dried blood there too.

_"Bakura?" Ryou called out loud, and thru his mind link, knocking on the barrier, a coldness engulfing his heart every time he faced it. Bakura merely grunted and snuggled deeper into the covers. Sighing Ryou leaned down, kissing his yami's forehead, staying there for awhile, enjoying the feel of his yami breathing beneath him. Sighing again Ryou pushed back, not noticing a few drops of blood dripping onto the blanket, and the smudge of blood on Bakura's forehead._

Bakura fisted his hair in a death grip, staring at the blood stains on the blanket, and began to think. (Yes he's sober now so he can think) Ryou would have gone to school by now, seeing as the sun was rather high up in the sky, so Bakura decided to clean up the mess he'd made, and then meet up with Ryou at school and apologize to him. That is if he doesn't run away from me.

Getting up, he straightened the living room; luckily, nothing was broken then headed to Ryou's bedroom. Broken glass lay on the bed and the floor next to it, from the looks of the alcohol on the bed head-board, that was where the bottle was thrown. Sweeping the glass away and into the dustpan, Bakura smelled blood again, noting a few specks and drops of it on the bed and on the floor; Ryou's blood.

The image of Ryou banging on his barrier's door filled his head again, crying and begging, pain and agony radiating of his lights lithe body, the air of innocence and fragility emanating of the slender fair haired boy.

Bakura turned his head away; not liking the way that image affected him, making him feel weak, guilty. Quickly getting out of the room, Bakura headed to the kitchen and dumped the contents of the dustpan into the bin. Bending down to pick up the plastic bag holding all the rubbish in the bin and tying it up, Bakura caught the scent of Ryou's blood once more.

Bakura's eyes narrowed, and followed the scent to the laundry basket sitting a meter away from the bin. Getting up from his crouched position, Bakura peered into the rattan basket. Ryou's green knitted turtleneck top and CK shorts caught his eye, being the only clothes in the basket.

Picking them up he gave a closer examination over the fabrics in his hands. Pinching the shoulders of the green top, Bakura opened it up in front of him. The dark red against the emerald green of the material stood out slightly, its color a deep brownish-maroon of dried crusting blood. Dried blood stains on the upper end of the sleeves, on the chest of the top along the neckline, and even on the edges of the hem. Other than that, finger-sized holes and slight tears marred the soft knitted fabric here and there.

Goosebumps came to Bakura's skin as he noticed that the shorts were in the same condition. Dropping the clothes back into the basket, Bakura took a deep breath, and stepped away from the laundry basket.

Thunk! His fist came colliding with the white tiled wall, his chest heaved as his breathing suddenly became ragged and uneven, as if he had just fought a gang fight.

Fucking Damnations! Another punch to the wall, a visible dent already forming on it from the previous punch as Bakura's thoughts continued. I can't even fucking remember what I did! Eyes that were a dark brown earlier tinted with red.

"Aaaaaaarrrrggggh!" Bakura yelled out, fisting his hair in his hands gripping on them mercilessly. If not for his strong roots, he surely would've been bald by now.

_"__**AAAAAARRRGGHHH! RA DAAMNIIT!**__"_

* * *

"Mokubaaaaaaaa!" A yell ran through the huge mansion rebounding of the walls of the Kaiba mansion.

"Eeeep!" the high-pitched squeaky sound came from beneath the covers' of the super single race-car styled bed. The small child-like figure under the 'Duel Monsters' print comforter suddenly shot up, scampering out of the bed. One small foot got tangled in the covers tripping the little child.

"Oooof!" Came the sound from the raven-haired boy whom sat, on the floor with his feet still in bed, tangled in a heap of bed sheets and soft thick comforter. Loud footsteps could be heard echoing of the walls. Blue-grey eyes went wide open, the sleep-filled look that just minutes ago leaving without a trace. The footsteps, their sound coming closer and closer, louder and louder, and suddenly they -

_Kriiing Kriiing_ The ring of a cell phone halted them. Said boy sighed in relief as he snapped out of the fear that had frozen him, quickly untangling himself. Thump thump thump, the footsteps began again. With a flutter of the curtains the young boy had dashed over into his adjoined bathroom and slammed the door shut. Thump, one last step, right outside said boy's bedroom door. Creak A head of neatly combed tanned hair poked into the room, peering around with slanted blue eyes.

"Moookubaaaaa?" a deep baritone voice said in a dragging tone, as he pushed open the big oak doors. Inspecting the race-car slash Duel Monster themed bed that looked like a hurricane had hit it; an evil glint came to the older brother's eyes. Signs of a frantic struggle, Seto put two and two together and smirked evilly. Mokuba did not wake up after his three different alarms rang. In fact, if the young brunette's calculations were correct, his dear little brother had only just woken up.

_Fsssssshh_ The sound of water hitting ceramic tiles came, breaking the silence of the west-wing bedroom. Seto turned his head in the direction of where it came from, a lazy smile on his lips. Sauntering over to the far left where a simple navy blue door with a silver western styled handle stood embedded with the walls.

Blue eyes were bright with the glint of mischief, a sly smile to complete the look. Eyeing the heater switch that was fixed onto the wall next to the door's panel, a bit more than 2 meters from the ground. Mokuba always needed a chair to reach it, which was why it was left on during the day and night.

A clothed arm reached out, slender long fingers touched the switch, well-kept and groomed fingernails tapped on it, contemplating.

_Click… Fhoosh!_

The doors to the bedroom slammed close and a frantic patter of footstep could be heard retreating from the bedroom and down the long stairwell. A few seconds later.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgghhh! Cold! Cold! COLD! Freezing **_**COOOOOOOOOOLD**_**!" **A gasp then a shattering of teeth - Then

**"**_**Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-saaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa**_**!"**

* * *

To Be Continued

TBC…

** Review Replies:  
**

**From: rubisora18117 **

Good to hear you internet is back n kicking! As for your questions:

Why does a complete stranger have that kind of info on Seto-chan and Moku-chan?

Well, that will be clarified later in the story, that scene is like the 'in the shadows' that will come into light when the climax comes, so you'll have to read on to find out!

The dream was kinda random... Was there a point of having Katsu-kun dreaming about Seto-chan?

The dream, was well, a dream and something more. (And where did you get the idea that I was talking about 'Katsu' and 'Seto'?) What is that something more, a rather interesting something more if I'd say so myself. Stay tuned to find out :P

And the 'hint's of green hair'? I understand why Moku-chan has the hint of green hair, but Seto-chan?

The reason I said '**HINTS'** of green hair, is because when I did research on yu-gi-oh characters, that's what they had put down. Green with brown and Green with black. So there, n-n;; sweat-drop

What happened to the randomness that actually will become important later on!

The randomness are not that random actually, sorry if you get confused, but things will **WILL** clear up later in the story, around maybe at the double digit chapters, maybe later. The randomness are actually the side stories Yeah.

And if you could please specify which random parts are you talking about exactly? (is it the Ryou Bakura scenes?) Then I could give a better answer, thanks : )

_**Jap words**_

Nii-sama means Big brother (formal) (( or even Onii-sama))

Nii-chan means Big brother (informal) ((or even Onii-chan))

_**6 year elementary school (6-12), 3 year middle school (12-15), 3 year high school (15-18)... (Courtesy of Ju Okada, my dear friend I hope your parents didn't kill ya :P)**_

Alright, so there. I updated, and the fastest yet! How long did I take? What a week? Have to give special thanks to 'Moondalian' for making that deal with me. Thank ya moony! °glomps°

_Click on that nice little button there, there there on you left, it says' "go" … yeah that one! Click it! go on…_


End file.
